Love Letter From Thief X: We Are The Black Foxes
by DreamBelieveCreate
Summary: Alia finds her life upside down as she is coerced into joining a group of thieves when they break into the museum where she works in which they attempt to steal a ring in order to recover many artworks of a great artist inventor and return them to his grand-daughter which Alia begins to questions what is right and wrong as she encounters many dangers and falls for the thieves!
1. Chapter 1

Been wanting to do this for awhile, it may be a challenge but me and my friend were thinking what happened if it were a TV series as a fan-fiction (yes, we are mad but we manage somehow to combine almost all of the characters plots into one thing, it is also on WattPad for those who don't use fan-fiction)

* * *

><p>...<p>

Long ago a common man left works of his creation that were rumoured to change the world behind before the war and when he came back he donated them to very good patrons and for those with good intentions, but then after the war many of them were stolen, lost or hidden away, never to be found until an active group known as the Black Foxes are searching for them as well taking on whoever is using them for their own intents and purposes... Their main mission is to look for the legendary treasure that is supposedly worth millions...

A young woman is alone in the empty building at the museum feeling nothing but the cold air blow against her as the only source of her light is a candle as it flickers ominously as her shadows dance along with the light of the candle, as she checks on all the exhibits not before letting out a "kyahh" only to realise it was one of the security guards who was just checking to see if everything was in order before she was released from Night Watch, which wasn't going to be ending as she wished when the loud shrill rang out and echoed throughout the whole building, seems some idiot think it be funny to break in as the noise of the alarm still kept going.

The woman makes a mad dash and headlong into the shadows of another exhibit hall despite the words of the security guard to stop, she could barely make out the silhouette of what appears to be at least five or six people but because she was not used to walking in the dark and she winced as collided with a statue and felt something hard hit her followed by the feeling of the cold floor followed by the blinding sensation of the lights came back on as she looked into the eyes of her saviour and the people responsible for the alarm going off.

"Man what is this thing, it's heavier than one of those Buddha thingies!"

"Forgot the statue we got to get out of here, we got the ring let's go!"

The girl was about to go after them but it seemed they had planned this as the whole room was now engulfed in smoke, as she covered her mouth attempting to see a glimpse of their faces...

...

"THIEVES!" I woke up only to find myself not in my room or the comfort of my bed but in what appears to be a typical Japanese bar and found myself lying on a table to see the surprised faces of five men looking at me.

"Perverts! Someone help!" I panicked as I started chucking whatever I could find at them, hitting one of them square in the head (Idiot girl, that hurt!, no guesses to who that would be XD) not before I felt someone grab a hold of my arm holding it firmly.

"Be QUIET, don't make us have to use this on- I let out a little shriek which it resulted in me accidentally hitting him, he looked at me as if I was insane (It's not my fault I was sensitive in that area of my body)

I looked around and realised where I was, it was the bar that me and Ranko went to, two days ago, I set my eyes on the guy with dirty blonde hair...

"You! The rude guy from two days ago!

"Pork Noodle Thief!" He said to me before turning away and goes sits in the corner...

"Enough! Alia Shiro as of now you are a member of the Black Foxes!

"That sounds great, oh no no no no I'm not becoming a criminal!"

"Not a criminal, a THIEF." They all shouted at me with looks that could kill as I thought what did I do to deserve this.

* * *

><p>So here is the prologue (just like in the game) what do you guys think? Oh this will borrow some elements and what not from the game but it won't be like it word for word. I'm not sure if. I captured everyone properly but I can try. (Takuto and Riki got hit XD, if anyone was wondering).<p>

I wanted to do this for so long (Actually I'm planning on doing all their games XD) I will try to update as fast as I can so enjoy!

( 35315237-love-letter-from-thief-x-we-are-the-black-foxes)

The Wattpad Version.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry guys I haven't been updating LLFTX:WATB we are such little busy bees after all and thanks to everyone that read it as well who reviewed and followed, and just for the wait this Chapter will be just as twice as long, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming! Be careful on your way home now, sir."<p>

As the last of the drunken customers left Renard Noir, I put the closed sign outside and let out a sigh at the sight before me of Atsumu who was sitting behind the counter doing nothing but reading a magazine (with my hands on my hips) as I glared at him.

"Good work today, Alia. Hey can I tell you your fortune?."

I shook my head and gestured that it was alright as I picked up a cloth and started wiping down tables and started back at the man who was supposedly the boss of The Black Foxes, my thoughts travel to what happened this morning.

(Earlier This Morning)

"HOW DARE YOU!" I fumed as I stormed into the bar from last night as I was followed by the foul mouth looking one who came to the museum as I glared at the five Men before me who paid no attention to me.

"Did she cause you any trouble Takuto?"

"Humph! Define trouble she kept going on and on what we had done to her job! I told her what a pain she was being and just told her to take it up with you Riki"

"I know you guys did something, you are all utterly selfish for thieves-" The room suddenly grew awkward and you could smell the tension in the air, the blonde guy was deliberately waving a gun around while eating pork noodles.

"Well there is no point in lying about it now, since you refused to have one of us watch you-You are our responsibility and we can't exactly have you going around telling whoever you want about us, But I promise when all this is over I will help you get you your job back, how does that sound?"

He let out a kind smile at me and I found myself nodding along with his suggestion, feeling relaxed.

"That's Kenny for you, always so friendly and kind" A young man with a charming face suddenly spoke as he came closer to me, who was this kid? He is very young as I stared at him.

"Falling for me Princess?" He suddenly leaned towards me, almost coming into contact for a kiss I felt myself growing red as I took step back hitting my head into the decoration above my head.

"Nice one Alia, you're cute but you are not my type. Sorry sweetheart" He winked at me before turning away and talking to the older man behind the counter.

"Who are these people? They say they are Thieves, but they don't certainly act like it" I thought, looking around at all of them if they weren't thieves at the moment I would see them all as great friends hanging out after hours in this bar like their hangout.

"Yo Alia! You Hungry? Here have some of this!" The kind man from before placed something on a stick in front of my face, I was hesitant to take it coming from a thief.

"Hey don't look at me like that as if I just ate it and gave it back! Here take it okay? Nothing to worry about just eat and drink!" He forced it on me and I couldn't thank him as I didn't know his name he gave me an understanding smile.

"Kenshi Inagaki, but you can call me Kenny or Kenshi, whichever you prefer. The two bums over there near the counter are Atsumu Kashiwarabara and Hiro Sarashina.

My gaze turned to the other two men sitting at one of the waited tables, as I waited for Kenshi to speak again.

"The one eating the noodles is Takuto Hirukawa and the guy in the snappy suit is Riki Yanase"

"COUGH! COUGH!" The man known as Riki got up and smacked the one called Takuto on the back.

"One day, those noodles will end up killing you".

"SLURP, SLURP" As he continued eating I balled my fists up as I spoke up again.

"Enough, why won't you all tell me why I am here!"

They all looked at one another before the Riki spoke up turned his laptop towards me, displaying the picture of an elderly man.

"Do you know the Leonardo Da Vinci of Japan?" He shook his head at my response not before muttering under his breath at what kind of curator was I not to know someone like him.

"He was a Japanese Inventor and Artist an incredible one at that-earning him the nick-name Da Vinci of Japan. He made many creations during the war and maybe even before then that were said to change the world with it either being his own inventions or art which he gave to those who were worthy it but as years passed many of it ended up missing and the ones he gave one to the proper trustee ended up stolen or missing as well as taken from its loved ones by force by greed or any other crime. Our job is to take them back and give them back to their rightful owner."

"So you are noble thieves then? Stealing is still stealing even if the intent is good." I said in a rather boastful manner.

"You think so do you? You were raised in a stupid normal but good family."

I was about to respond to him but he then changed the image and the elderly men disappeared, an image of a young pretty girl took its place.

"Who's this? Is she a thief too?"

"No, this is the Leonardo Da Vinci's granddaughter, Fabia Daidouji. Her grandfather passed away when she was 5, all his possessions ended up in the hands of ill will people, our mission is to find them and return them to her while we search for the treasure that is supposed to be good for the world."

"What does this have to do with me? I'm just an ordinary girl! What can I do? I will just get in your way!"

"You are our kind of like our information specialist for museums, almost all museums have either the same/similar layout even though we have our own specialist there is not things you can find on a floor plan or map of it, things like where the different artworks are displayed to the useless ones that is not part of our agenda you will be narrowing it down for us. That is what we need you for and you have no say in this matter."

He glanced at the clock on the wall ticking away to almost midnight before turning back to me.

"It is getting late one of us will be watching you 24/7 you have to pick on-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I like to have my privacy! I won't have you spying on me! I have things to do like any other person with one of them being Job Hunting BECAUSE of a certain group of people I lost my job!"

"Be QUIET! You aren't to be ready making demands out of us!"

"Now, now, Riki why doesn't she work here with me it be a great help and plus I be able to keep an eye on her. What why the stunned looks guys?"

"Beardy your creepy scale has gone up, are you secretly a pervert old-man?" Takuto said while snickering.

After Riki, explained a few more things to me, with him allowing me a chance of my freedom and that I can go wherever I please but I must report here first thing in the morning and must tell someone where I am going if I do leave, I let out a sigh as everyone left leaving me alone with Boss-"_What have I got myself into?" _as I let out another one.

* * *

><p><em>DING! <em>

"Just a moment I will be right with you." I shouted out from the back as I was putting away some food and new alcoholic beverages in the kitchen as the voices of several men and at least two women reached my ears. I had gotten use to working at the bar that everything came naturally but I really did miss working at Museum and everyone else.

_"Man they sure were loud" _I thought as I put away the remaining stock and headed back to the front.

"Alia? Alia Shiro? You are her, aren't you?"

As soon as I emerged from the back, one of the men had suddenly called out to me he had spiky brown hair and a matching pair of eyes and he was in a suit-

"Wait Tatsuro?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in the US?!"

"Ranko come look it's Alia!"

_BOINK! _

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I shouted while rubbing the sides of my head.

"Did you have any idea how worried I was?! I went to your work and they said you no longer worked there! No phone call not even a text!"

"I'm sorry Ranko for causing you trouble but I had to find a job quickly and-"

"Never mind that, why did you leave all of a sudden? Don't say you needed a change, you worked hard to become a curator it was your dream!"

I didn't say anything which ticked off Ranko's investigative habits as a reporter, maybe I could come clean I mean surely the two of them would be able to help get Me out of this predicament, but our reunion which was cut short with Atsumu suddenly rushing in and informing everyone that the bar was closing early.

"Hey Alia, if you ever need a hand don't be afraid to reach out and uh sorry about Ranko she's just worried about you."

"Thanks Tatsuro and sorry about having to make you leave."

"No worries, see you around Alia." He responded with a goofy grin before leaving and escorting his co-workers and Ranko out of the bar.

"Are you in love with him?" A stern voice suddenly snapped me back to attention I turned to see the rest of the guys there.

"When did you guys get here?" I suddenly shouted.

"Hush women! We don't want to think those detectives something is going on here!" Riki suddenly reprimanded me.

"Wait how did you know who they were?" I suddenly asked confused.

"Not them specifically just him-Tatsuro Togoshi, it says here he was hand-picked to go and train with the FBI in the US."

"He told me that he was the star of his department."

"Ugh, she's got stars in her eyes you can just literally see them." Hiro pouted.

"So this brings us back to my question-Are you in love with him? If you are I won't allow it!" Riki said to me sternly.

"NO! I mean sure he and Ranko are my childhood friends but-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Riki-but he wasn't suppose to be returning for awhile why is he back?"

They all looked at one another before all their gazes turned on me.

"Because Fabia Daidouji has gone missing" Atsumu suddenly spoke up earning a stern look from Riki.

"She's gone missing?" I repeated those words with worried and concerned.

"Which is why I had to shoo your detective friend out of here, not only is he in charge of hunting us down but he and an FBI agent were in charge of her custody. It Seems that she has fled her bodyguards. That is probably why he has suddenly returned all of a sudden."

"I don't understand why was she under watch anyway?"

"Most likely to keep from other thieves or evil people capturing her and getting any of her grandfather's inventions, even if she claims that she knows nothing she will Most likely end up dead."

"That's horrible she's just a teenager!" I suddenly proclaimed.

"Not just a teenager, she is also very smart and is a child prodigy in everything from intellectual to physical." Takuto spoke up as he showed all the information on her On his laptop.

"So Riki what will do about the girl?" Kenshi suddenly spoke up having been silent all this time.

"No leave her to the police. Our primary concern is getting the mission underway. Alia you will be with Takuto this is just a simple recon mission. When we need you, We will call you."

I was very nervous as everyone cheered and prepared to head out for the mission, I prayed that I hopefully won't have to do anything to much...

* * *

><p>"Okay Riki, a guard should be passing by wait five seconds."<p>

"Gotcha!"

Takuto and I were in a van and since I had no experience it was better for me this way that way I wouldn't get in anyone's way as I watched Takuto work his fingers Very fast on the equipment he had in front of him.

"Wow, you are very fast."

"Uh-huh." Was all he said to me before turning back to the screen."

_KNOCK KNOCK__! _

_"Excuse me, is there anyone there?" _

Takuto and I looked at one another the color draining from our faces, not knowing what to do we just stared at each other until suddenly Takuto pounced on me causing me to fall back onto an empty seat as he slowly started to leaned down.

"What the hell you doing?" I whispered.

"Be quiet, whoever it is they will hear you."

_"Oh sorry about that." _

We both let out a sigh of relief as the sound of their footsteps could be heard until it disappeared I guess from the outside it would look like we were making out, Takuto ignored me and my red faced as Riki suddenly came calling.

"Where the hell have you been?! I almost panicked when I could'n- Why is Alia's face red?"

"Nothing, nothing we couldn't have handled. Did you get it?"

"Yeah we are on our-"

Riki's words were suddenly cut short when a loud sound was heard coming from the mansion as Takuto suddenly abandoned the equipment and hopped in the front of the van and drove causing me to collide with something as he drove at the rear exit of the mansion where I opened the door for the guys as they all hopped in holding onto a small painting.

"Hit on it Takuto, before the police come." Riki commanded as Takuto drove as fast as before. I looked at the painting they had covered in a sheet as we didn't return To Renard Noir but a residential area as the van stopped and Kenshi went out and placed the painting at the door and returned to the van but not before knocking on Heavily on the door which was answered by an elderly women.

I watched on in stunned silence at how happy she seemed at the art that was returned to her as I looked back at the dirt cover stained faces of Riki and the others (Except Takuto who was just drenched in sweat) I noticed that Riki, Hiro and Kenshi had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing to serious, this was dangerous they could have died but the women looked so happy just have to the painting.

"What do you mean you need us to come back Atsumu?" Riki suddenly shouted cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Well yeah we have a slight situation it's best for you to return for yourself and see."

He hanged up suddenly as we made our way back to the bar where we all just stormed in and which we met with a very big surprise.

"Hello Black Foxes, it's finally very nice to meet you."

A girl (She wasn't alone she had two other men with her one with "Purple Hair" and the other "A really dark brown similar to Darjeeling tea") greeted us as we all stood there with stunned faces.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah and here is the end of Chapter Two! Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Review!<p> 


End file.
